


Chibi - 2009-09-30 - Height difference.

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is shorter than centaur!John. Inspired by Taste_is_sweet's "Human Enough".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-09-30 - Height difference.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_is_sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taste_is_sweet).
  * Inspired by [Human Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1525) by Taste_is_sweet. 



> Though the drawing is rated Gen the story is McKay/Sheppard.
> 
> If you would like your gift kept private, poke me and I'll remove it!


End file.
